


His Living Toy

by LittleSinners



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty reader, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Normal Sized Sans, Overstimulation, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSinners/pseuds/LittleSinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot Sans X Bitty Reader</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans has been in heat for a few days, but he would never wish to take advantage of his bitty reader so he stays away, hoping he can take care of himself.</p>
<p>But for how long will this last?</p>
<p>(Includes Ecto-Pussy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Living Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Archive of our Own guest A Filthy Sinner.
> 
> Enjoy the story, ya kinky sinner! Have fun!

It had been 4 days now, 4 awful days since the heat Sans had dreaded began. He tried to stay away from anybody, he told hid brother he should go at Undyne's for a few days, and he accepted no visitors. 

The only person he couldn't push away was you, his bitty pet, he knew that if he wasn't around you would be constantly having nightmares.

But he was scared, because this heat was far from his regular ones, it was one in which he wanted to be the one being bred, being taken, a reciever. He was also scared because every time his bony fingers weren't enough to satifsy him or he felt the need for something more his thoughts would always drift back to you.

"Her legs look so soft.. and they would feel so- A-Ah fuck.. Nice.." He muttered while playing with his unusual new ecto-vag, stretching himself and toying with himself, curling his fingers and thrusting to no end, hoping he could be satisfied even if just for an hour or so. Cumming was no problem, he had brought himself over the edge about 4 times since he woke up. But they never felt intense enough, hard enough, it frustrated him to no end. Even through his daze, he could still remind himself that he just couldn't subject you to those things, you were so small and fragile..

'So warm.. and soft.. and.. Ohh stars..' He snapped himself out of his daze again and he shook his head, wanting any thing to distract him at this point.

\----------------------------------

You were scared, Daddy hadn't came out of his room for the entire day, your stomac was rumbling and you worried about him, he usually did wake but late but not that late! You sighed, looking at the closed door to his bedroom from your spot in the hallway. 

"I want daddy back.." You grumbled, kicking your feet.

A few more hours passed and your patience began to wear thin, he hadn't even gave you water to drink today! Determined, you crawled ontop of your wardrobe, just inches away from the edge of your glass enclosure and hopped over it, falling a short distance and landing on the soft carpet which cushioned your fall, you checked your body for any injuries before standing up and rushing over to the lazy skeleton's bedroom door and pounding orn it with your small fists.

"DADDY PLEASE LET ME IN!" You cried out. Before hearing the door unlock and being picked up before the door behind you, leaving you in the dark with two white dots looking at you "D-Daddy?" You said, unsure and scared. You had always hated the dark. "Why did you come here?" His tone wavered and he sounded awful. "You didn't feed me this morning and I- I was worried Daddy! Please tell me what's wrong this is scary! I don't like it!" You began tearing up. "Hey kiddo no need to get so sad alright? I just don't.. huh.. feel too good right now." "Then please tell me what I can do help! I just want daddy to feel better please!" He sighed "L- Look kid I can't ask you to help me with this, that would be like taking advantage of ya." His tone was sad and resigned. "NO! Whatever it is I want to help! You won't convince me otherwise! I'll stay as long as it takes for you to accept!" You crossed your arms against your chest.

He seemed to be thinking, and the next few minutes seemed like an eternity.

"Fine." He whispered, his breathing shallow and uneven.

"Thank you daddy! Now what do I have to do? Just guide me!" You couldn't stay in place, finally you were gonna help daddy feel better! You could show him how much you loved him by working super hard to help!

"Alright.. Let me.. Huh.. Let me just guide you okay?" His movements wwre shaky as he put you down on what you assumed in the darkness was his bed, and you felt him lay down, you were most likely in front of him while he was sitting up, you realised. "I'm just gonna take over for now alright? Tell me if you want to stop, okay?.." He was panting as he took off his shorts, to reveal an ecto-pussy. 'Ohh so thats what's bothering him? Bitties go in heat too, he could've just told m-' Your train of thoughts was interrupted by deep, eager words, "Strip, please. I don't know how much longer I can take this." He was clearly using all of his self-control not to just use you right there, and so you did what he asked until the only thing on you was your flesh and skin. And as gentle as he could make himself, with trembling hands he picked you up and held you in his closed first, the bones of his fingers holding your torso as he brought you closer to him, your toes were pressing up against his warm and slick opening, the blue magic of his organ illuminating his aroused face perfectly. His eyes stared right into yours as he pushed your feet inside, immediatly, you felt them being engulfed in a wet, warm feeling, mixed with a tingling sensation, which began to rush through your veins, 'Magic?' You thought to yourself as you began being pushed in further, it felt so tight and pleasurable around you, and the tingling feeling magic left on your skin felt like it was vibrating through your entire being! "Oh stars.. Oh it's so.. Good.." Sans groaned, and at each of his words you could feel him clenching around you slightly. Still gripping your torso, he pressed you deeper, until your thighs were also clutched and squeezed in his blue, wet pussy. The magical feeling was spreading through your entire legs.

But oh so teasingly close to the most pleasurable part of your body, which was now aching for that feeling. 

"Please Sans! Daddy I want it! I wanna be deeper inside you!" Sans moaned out "Oh stars please don't say things like that it's so.. h-hot." His panting was in an almost perfect rythm with yours, until you broke that harmony with loud moaning and panting, finally! The magic was finally reaching the most sensitive part of your entire being! Vibrating through your aching flesh and skin, making your body twitch in need, and your legs begin curling at the sweet, amazing feeling of release, and yet it never stopped! That amazing feeling kept coursing your through you, and your sounds of absolute pleasure only drove Sans further as he began pulling you out only to thrust you back in, his wet cum coating even your stomach and his fingers from how wet he was. 

"Oh stars.. I never even thought you would feel this good.. Please keep moving your legs like that. YES!" He growled. He thrusted you faster in and out that you ever thought you would be able to handle, but you couldn't care less. "Daddy! You feel so warm and tight!!" You cried, tongue out of your mouth as your rocked back and forth, in and out, more times than you could count. Every single time he came a surge of magic more than powerful than the last shot through you like electricity, reaching so deep in your body that you could feel it in your very SOUL. Sans couldn't remember how many times he had came, all he could remember was that he had to keep going, he never wanted such a thing to end. Ever. His grip on you was slippery from the amount of his cum covering you, but still he never stopped, your moans intoxicated him, and the feeling of your feet and legs hitting all of his sweet spots made him feel like he was in heaven. You wished he would never stop either, even if cumming that much was too much for you, you wished he would keep going, fucking himself with your unconcious body, just the thought of it turned you on in this daze of lust and madness you had gotten into. At every thrust your head lolled back and you screamed and he did the same, no matter how sore his hand was, how much cum covered your body or how numb you felt, both of you would wish this never stopped, however soon enough, the exhaustion got to you both, and he pulled you out slowly, savoring the feeling of your legs inside a bit more before he let you fall on the soft surface of the bed. Your throat burned, and your legs twitched from the aftermath of all those intense feelings, but it took you very little time to realise Sans had already fallen asleep, you crawled up in the soft fabric of his hoodie and curled up there, falling into a peaceful slumber after humming the words "I love you daddy.."


End file.
